Kami ni Natta (Became god)
by GuiltyXsworD14
Summary: Can humans be called 'gods' when they create an intellectual being close to humans, themselves? If we do create one, will those creations curse us 'gods' just like we curse our own? "Do you want to find the answer to life?" My computer asked me just before I was about to sleep. The minute I woke-up, I'm in a world that I just played and finished with all my heart.
1. Let's wake him! Wake him!

**Author:** *nonintellectual screaming* I'm sho shorry T_T It's my bad habit not to stick to one story. Even though I know how I suck at 1st person writing, I actually wrote one. It's all Coolguybest9's fault (starts to blame others). His/her 2nd person POV was just unique and the reader just gets immersed (starts fangirling about other authors). This story won't be as good as NieR to Death but I hope I'm allowed to post a story that is somehow similar to Coolguybest9's. Read and cringe, readers.

* * *

I wonder what it means to exist. How can you say that you're alive? That you've made your own choices and not following a predetermined fate? Can humans be called 'gods' when they create an intellectual being close to humans, themselves? And will those creations curse us 'gods' just like we curse our own?

All of these questions came from one game. It was both phenomenal and philosophical. It left an unbearable emptiness within me as it ended. In the darkness of my bedroom, my blanket embraces me as I contemplate on the game's philosophy.

Its philosophy ate at conscience. What if our 'god' was dead and religion was made to perpetuate a lie like YoRHa?

I snuggle the hug pillow I bought. I was scared of that logic. I buried my head on the pillow, body trembling. But what if…

"Why not look for your answer here, human."

My computer spoke mechanically.

It jolted me awake. At the corner of my room, my computer lit up as it booted itself. It was the only thing that illuminated the whole bedroom. Petrified like a stone, I merely stared at the screen. What's happening? What do I do? Should I get out of here?

Initiating booting sequence…

Data transfer all green…

Body transfer all green…

System all green…

Those words were displayed on the monitor. I will never forget that loading page. It was that game's loading sequence complete with a dark background, YoRHa's logo and its war slogan.

What's really happening here? More than fright, curiosity got the better of me. I stood and walked silently towards the monitor leaving my blanket and pillow on the bed. On the force of habit, I grabbed the game glasses I use almost every day. It's worn out [tendrils] laid perfectly on my ears.

The screen wasn't changing as if it was waiting for my input. "Body transfer?" I raised a brow. Is this thing talking about mine or what? As much as I would love the idea of being reincarnated to my favourite games, I would rather not want it to be in an apocalyptic world where humans are extinct. Or better yet, dead. True that my life is the ideal, no-family-no-friends-but-has-a-high-paying-job kinda life but I still have things I need to do on this side. Or do I?

Anyway, if I were to live in that world, I'd die of loneliness. That or machines will have my head and display it somewhere explici-

The monitor buzzed, getting my full attention. A dialogue box can be seen.

"Do you want to find the answer to life? (Y/N)"

What's with this Y click bait? Of course I want to know the answer to life but I've read too much manga and watched too much anime to know where that Yes answer is going.

I cautiously took a step away from the computer. It's better to just ignore it and sleep. It's almost 3:00AM for goodness' sake. I have a lot of test cases to run and projects to oversee. I need at least 3 hours of sleep for that.

I decided to walk back and continue my relationship with my bed. I snatched the dakimakura that I left and hugged it. But before I had the chance to lay my body to rest, a typing sound echoed. It was a one-type sound.

"You've got to be kidding me-"

My glance shifted towards the keyboard then on to the screen. The keyboard was holding down the Y key. The monitor….was pure white. It must have accepted the input command that I didn't do.

My hands felt cold and the comfort of my hug pillow became my only assurance. I can feel its soft push towards me. Everything is real. I'm not dreaming. Someone or something just pushed that damned Y key on the keyboard.

"Welcome….to the world You've created…"

That mechanical voice earlier was without a doubt, N2's voice. I can recognize that lowered tone anywhere. And that's the last thing I'll be hearing on this side of my life.

I feel my body being pulled by gravity. My vision fades to white while still in the embrace of my favourite pillow. Oh, well. Looks like I'll be entering a world full of Yoko Taro's sadistic streaks.


	2. He's funny! He's funny and confused!

**Author:** I know no one asked for a chapter 2 but I can't take it anymore. There're probably some plot holes for now. Anyway, I'll just post stories whenever XD Read and hate. *insert heart image here*

* * *

Everything was blue by the second I woke up. I thought I was gazing at an inverted sea with white smoke above it. But then, the refreshing smell of nature and dust played with my nose. Concrete wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep at, either. Its cold and mossy touch crept at me.

I held my body awake and pushed my body against this world's gravity. It felt like I haven't woken up in days. My vision refocused when I shifted body positions. It also felt like I went to a bar last night and drank my fill. The pang of hangover hit me from behind.

'I feel sick.' I thought to myself. The food in my stomach were evacuating. I covered my mouth to prevent the food's escape.

My vision was a bit blur but I can tell that I'm surrounded by concrete. Not to mention there are ventilation fans here, meaning that I'm in a building's rooftop.

'Wait isn't this place...' My heartbeat rose to a maximum. Excitement and fear breathed in me, making me hyperventilate. There was a thin line between the two. For now, I feel the excitement of seeing this world and fear of the unknown events to come. What will I see?

I searched for possible things to climb at. I need to get out of this concrete box and I'm no high tech android to double jump myself from here. Other than that little shelter that I know is empty beside the ventilation fans, there's that rusty water tank beside the shelter. The excitement overrode the nausea I felt earlier.

The rough handles of the water tank's ladder showed its age. Rust stuck to my sweaty palms as I climbed up. Reaching the top floor, I hopped and ran towards the scene.

"This is bullsh*t."

Those were my first lines in this oh-so-familiar-but-supposedly-nonexistent world. I said those foul words because I finally know where I am. In front of me was the unbroken oversight of the City Ruins. I was atop this huge ass building where the game's adventure to an open world began.

The broken bridge, green grass, huge animals, and tiny machine lifeforms can be seen from up here. The wind blew my hair wildly and my black pajamas swished with it. The sun wasn't burning my skin like in my country; instead, the sunlight was timidly warm. This is real. This is no dream nor is it confabulation. My bear feet are touching the mossy concrete floor and this unstoppable rising pulse rate is blaring at me like a warning sign.

Now that the excitement for the scene has settled, fear took over. This world isn't some place where a human can live. Other than fish, there's nothing to eat; there are no stores to buy from and no fellow human to interact with. This is an empty place where a "modern" human like me can't live in. With that basic understanding, an obvious dead end flashed in my head.

'No, let's look at the bright side.' I huffed a large sigh and started rattling my brain. Pure water isn't a problem as there are many sources. There's fish as food and I can hunt for the moose and boars when desperate. As for weapons, I can loot machines…I guess? For shelter, there are plenty of rooms here and there in this city. The problem would be comfortable quarters and a change of clothes. I don't expect myself to be hunting animals and not get blood all over me.

All of what I've said are temporary problems. I know it might be optimistic to think that I will solve those problems soon, but what if I DO solve it soon? What will happen next? What will be my goal? What is my reason for being here? My headache suddenly turns for the worst. I try to recall how I got here. The headache feels like a truck hit my head. I can't remember. '…why am I here?'

A loud noise broke my thoughts. It was a noise of an aircraft. That booming sound of its pressure waves can be heard this far. I swiftly look at the direction of the sound, above the building higher than my platform. I don't know if it surprised me or it alerted me. The sound was still a bit far. I have the time to get myself out of sight. Whoever's going to land here, that sound can't fool me. It's a YoRHa soldier with a flight unit. And it sounded like it's more than just one.

I ran towards the broken wall that connected this building to the other, not worrying that this thing may break and I inevitably die head first to the ground. As my feet tapped the ground, I realized that if the aircraft sounds are really flight units, then that means the bunker still exists. Elation grabbed me by arm's length. So this time is before THAT happens huh? And it also hit me, when I was looking at the city ruins there were no huge craters; not even Engel's body was on display.

I say hello to the shadows of this next building. The visible cracks on the walls vexed me but paying attention to such details will be my downfall. I need to know who the descending YoRHa units are. And at the same time, I need to hide. If they ever catch me, I can't even imagine what they'll do with me. Protect me just like how they're programmed or maybe dissect me and find out how humans reproduce?

Ah, bull crap. I can't think straight. The sole of my foot probably got some debris and scratches here and there. But the adrenaline running in my circulation isn't finished yet. This boiling feeling of anticipation injected mild anesthetics to both my body and brain. 'Hide. Some place to hide.' Panic drove me. I ran a floor lower. I can use the blind spot near staircases to hide…assuming that the YoRHa soldiers will just go down the stairs casually.

"According to intel, none of the machines in this area are hostile." It was from the floor above. The voice was that of a boy's. Clanking sounds of heels and boots reverberated at the staircase. "We've been seeing more and more enemies like this lately. They just stand there and stare into space. It's pretty weird."

'Supposed enemies are non-hostile, noted.' I drilled the intel into my head. Also, I know who that voice is from. That dialogue, too. I've played the game for like the nth time and I think it's just to remember some dialogues, right? Anyway, if 9S is here, then the other one must be 2B...yeah it's the real deal. 2B in flesh. Such realizations made my heart leap to space.

"Area scan complete. Alert: Unknown biological lifeform detected. Marking on map."

"THE ****?!" I shouted rashly. I smacked my mouth, hating it 'til I got my life. I didn't expect my cover to be blown this early. I never thought that Pods were scanning real-time. This is a blunter of a life time. My REMAINING life time.

"Denial: This Pod cannot participate in sexual intercourse. Proposal: Unknown biological lifeform should refrain from saying foul words."

'Oh, shut it!' I ran my eyes on my surroundings. The only escape routes will be jumping out of this probably-6-story building to kill myself; the other route was going down the staircase in the speed of light so 2B and 9S can't see me. Both choices were either stupid or impossible.

"Unknown biological lifeform? That's new. And it can talk."

"9S, do not let your guard down. It might be a new machine weapon."

"Fortunately I'm nothing like that." Dissecting table here I come. I raise both my hands in the air. Surrendering is another solution. I don't think resisting these two top-of-the-class androids will do me any good. I might get shot down by one of the Pods' bullets. That'd be like instant death.

I can see 9S' jaw dropping to the floor. 2B just stared at me with a sword on ready. Well, maybe I shouldn't judge them with their goggles on. I can't see the emotions behind their eyes with a cover like that. It's the one thing I learned from work. Eyes tell a lot of things. You can discover lies or tell if people are surprised by just observing the eye.

Both YoRHa units just dazed at me. Not alarming for me but this is getting embarrassing. From my angle, I can see a bit of 2B's….uhhh…leotards? I squint. Now that I got this close to the real deal instead of just a hug pillow, it seems like that white part was actually part of her android body. Like how A2's android frame is colored black. This is actually a good discovery.

"…2B, I think this guy is an enemy. Let's just destroy him," 9S's cold comment placed a gun barrel on my forehead. He sure is showing his true colors too early.

I decided to keep my silence. Sweat was forming behind me. This is not a good first impression of me. Wearing pajamas and staring at a female android's body definitely earns me a pervert trophy.

"Pod, what do you mean when you said that this thing is an 'unknown biological lifeform'?" She faced her white Pod. 2B was asking out of curiosity. "From what I can see, he looks like an android."

Yeah, I want to ask that, too. Pods have an access to the old world's information. A little scan on me would show that I have 206 bones and a lot of body systems.

"Response: Subject has no black box or core. Scan indicates that this unknown lifeform has similar body functions as that of an animal. More scans are required to further understand the subject."

"This is rather surprising." I broke my own silence. "For a Pod connected to the Pod network, you should be able to know what I am at first scan." Continuing this line of thought and talk will really put me in those dissecting tables soon. But I can't just keep quiet. Pod042 is acting strangely and I know Pods can lie when necessary. "Or are you playing dumb?"

Pod042 beeps into silence. "Response: This Pod lacks the authority to answer your query."

"Authority? You mean you can't answer me without permission? From who?"

The two androids didn't stop me from questioning the Pod. Looking at them now, even with their eyes blindfolded, I can tell that they were raising a brow. It meant that it's certainly not them whom the Pod needs permission from.

The Pod in question failed to answer; how conveniently suspicious. Convenient in a way that attention isn't stabbed at me like cold ice picks. Suspicious because a Pod rarely shows inaudibility for an answer. The two seem to be agreeing with me about how suspicious that is, most especially 9S. He cupped his chin and made a hole out of the floor.

"Pod153, can you answer the same questions?"

"Response: This Pod lacks the authority to answer said queries."

"Even if I order you to?" His voice was near emotionless.

"Response: Using 9S's authority level…. Error. Unit 9S lacks permission to access confidential data."

He gapped at Pod and couldn't answer back. I know where his thoughts are leading. His curiosity just can't let that 'confidential data' go. He must be thinking what that confidential data is and how he can get it.

"Let's leave it at that, 9S. Further prying might be dangerous," 2B warned. Her supposedly uncaring tone changed but only slightly.

I was probably the only one to notice that change of tone. For a moment, she let her emotions show.

"Agreed. I'm getting kinda neglected here." For a moment, I thought that maybe I could change their stupid cycle. And for a moment, I thought. 'Maybe I can use this as my reason for being here?' Like a deus ex machina in any story.

"Yeah, yeah." 9S tilted his head on my direction. "So if the Pods can't answer our question, can you?"

Therefore, the attention is back at me. This sure feels like a job interview. I glance at the Pods that were silent, then to 2B and 9S. If I say that I'm human, can this end their cycle of killing and being killed? The answer is a logical no.

Humans are long gone in this world and that truth has yet to reach these two. After finding a human like me, they will most certainly report this to their Commander, thinking that a human suddenly went to Earth. After that, there are two possible events that may occur. I'll either be under the dissecting table, or I'll be revered as a god and be the only human on the moon.

"My name's Xeran. Born on August 8, 1995 so my age is….wait…" It looks like I'll be older than a fossil if I count the years that passed. "Well my biological age is 22 years old so let's stick with that. As for what I am…I'm human."

Their unmoving facial expressions were priceless. It's like I found a bug in a game where NPCs just stare at you after trying to initiate a dialogue.


	3. He jumped! He jumped, didn't he?

The idiotic silence dragged on for about a minute. I've heard the squeaking of machines' idle walking and the clanking of the moose's hoof from the outside. They don't seem to be processing what I said. Now that I mentioned it, if someone were to tell me that he/she's an alien out of nowhere, I'd also have trouble believing that.

"You…expect us to believe that? And it's the year 11945 now." 9S took the words out of me.

'That's why I said biologically.'

Now how should I tackle this? First, I probably need some proof that I'm human. I can use the Pods' database but it seems like data on some areas related to humans are classified as confidential data. Was there ever such a restriction about humans in the game? I mean, human culture doesn't seem to be part of the secret info. Or is it that my 'human identity' itself is the secret? But why though?

My eyes glued on 9S and 2B. They jerked ever so slightly. My face must look like I'm glaring or something closer. I'm actually just studying their stature. A male android with an appearance of a young boy. Has statistics of 160 cm and 130 kg. Compared to me, he's shorter by at least 20 cm but 2 times my weight. I'm confident of my strength but I don't think fighting him with agility and jabs to vital points will prove useful. They probably don't even have the same anatomy as mine. At the back of my head, I curse Yoko Taro and his vague android anatomy information.

The other one is a female android with a height of 168 cm and a weight close to 149 kg. A close-quarters combat expert and the love of my—I mean, the motivation of my life here. Just look at those hip curves and body posture. Those perfect vital stats of 84cm-56cm-88 cm. Her cool and calm personality just lets out a vibe you can't even explain. I clear my throat to get this started.

"If you want proof, I think I have one." I curve my lips to an evil grin. Yes, if its proof you want, its proof you'll get. But I hope I don't regret it…in the afterlife. "Why don't we go upstairs? Near to your landing point?"

"And you want us to follow just that? Isn't this a clear trap?" 9S criticizes.

"I came here empty handed because of reasons you'll find out later." I put the lie for later use. I don't even remember why or how I got here. "For now, if you doubt my humanity, then I suggest you follow."

9S looks at 2B for confirmation. It seems that 2B is still contemplating but whatever she's thinking, it's probably only slightly related to me.

"…if we want answers, a first step is necessary." But she grips her sword and points its tip at me. "However, one suspicious action and we'll eliminate you."

I felt less fear than I expected. A blade is currently pointed at my throat. Her word was 'eliminate'. She sure told that like it was a secondary word to her. "Dully noted." I tried not to grin wider.

We walk towards our origins. They were behind me, both of them taking up weapons to their hands. Here I am, empty handed. Wearing only black PJs and no shoes to protect my feet. I bite my lower lip. Rage fuelled my body and my blood seethed with a mass of hatred. Whoever did this, I'm gonna beat him to near death. If they wanted to transport me here, they could have chosen a better time. Not when I was about to sleep, f**kers.

I hear grips of the swords get tighter behind me. Did they sense my hostility? I huffed to calm myself.

The broken wall bridge is just up ahead. Sunlight rained its rays to the platform I used to oversee the city ruins. Walking at this broken bridge without panic finally makes me feel scared to death. It's not that I'm afraid of heights. I'm afraid of falling from this height that my knees are even shaking. My brain keeps whispering that this is just a broken wall, not an actual bridge. It may collapse anytime while I'm walking. But I have to get over this thing, 'cause I'll do something incredible later that doesn't even compare to this.

Getting pass the bridge felt like it took 10 years off of my lifespan. I sigh in relieve that nothing happened. I walked a bit further, near the corner of the building rooftop, once again seeing the vast nature that enveloped the supposed city of this unknown country.

"We'll stop here," I said with a slight tremble. I turned about-face to address them.

They took fighting stance while the Pods stayed behind them. Their wariness was in top form, ready to smite me whenever.

"You androids are really stiff." I shrug to how they act. "You should just calm down for once."

2B and 9S weren't listening to my advice. They just stood there and saw me talking.

"Alright, alright. Time for the proof." I took 3 steps behind. "But before that let me ask one question," I stop, feeling the wind pass me. The tip of this rooftop's corner was just a step behind me. After that corner is the hundred-feet-below land that I want to land on.

"What?" 2B replied.

"If androids like you jump from this height, you'll survive won't you?"

9S opened his mouth. "It'll hurt a bit, but we will survive. Also, we can use the pods to glide ourselves."

Cold sweat and the fair climate weren't good for me. My nerves were at their wit's ends, begging me to stop whatever I'm planning to do. Fear induced by the threat called death engulfed me. Honestly, I should just cut myself and let them see through my bones. But that will be dangerous and it will hurt a lot. I don't like pain.

"That's good that's good. As for us humans, even at the height of a 5 story building, we'll die if we jump from here." I spread my arms wide open.

The two androids took a step forward as if to try and get close to me. "Wha…" Confusion showed on 9S and 2B's faces. Seems like that action just now wasn't on purpose. That's a good sign.

"Warning: Unknown lifeform should stop his intention," Pod 042 warned me with its mechanical voice.

Having to secure confidential intel must be hard, huh, Pod 042. So, I'll let those androids prove that I'm human without your help. The tip of my right toe touches the last remaining concrete of the building's corner.

"Hey, weren't you guys programmed to protect humanity?" I leaned on the non-existing wall behind me. Fear finally left me with a who-cares-anymore attitude. For once, I fall unto such heights without it. "Let's see if that's true!" I left myself in the hands of the ever-so-familiar gravity.

The view shifted from the horizontal platform to the vertical scene of the everlasting sky. Time seemed so slow now that I decided to up and jump out of the building I woke up from. I never thought that I'd be committing this kind of suicide with my head being squashed like a watermelon. I mean, not even an hour has passed since I got here.

I told them that they were programmed to protect us, but will you call that programmed? Because if I did, I'd be saying that our 'faith' to believe in a certain supreme being is also a type of program installed on us. That would explain why humans are so fixated to prove or disprove the presence of a god. I don't like that. It sounds like I don't have a free will at all.

Two shadows emerged from the sea of blue. They were falling like me, except the other one was falling faster.

"Pod!" 2B screamed.

"Acknowledged." Pod042 lets go of 2B's hand.

"2B?!" 9S was gliding with his Pod.

'Woah, she's really falling fast here.' Weight doesn't really matter when one is falling. Unless you count air resistance and all that.

"Oof..!" It felt like a football player tackled me, but it's just a 149kg female android, with perfect curves and irresistible body, catching me. And now it's the two of us who's falling faster than a bowling ball.

I glance at the white Pod who's following our free fall. It clasped its two longer hands together to form a handle. 2B grabs it on cue. While on air, I feel my heartbeat returning to its supposed logical rhythm. A boom box of 110 beats per minute. Her right arm. It's securing my back like a seat belt. Her chest, pressing against mine.

I'm supposed to be the happiest human alive, literally. But then I feel another pulse rate that's as fast as mine. It was 2B's. Clashing at me, I felt it like it was a human's. 'They're androids…aren't they?'

The landing was as smooth as a skydive with parachute. Both 2B and I landed first before 9S. She clamped unto my body as we landed safely to the grassy land. Heat was forming on my ears. This is embarrassing. It's supposed to be the opposite. The man should be carrying the woman. Is this what 9S feels when he gets bridal carried?

"Umm…" I tapped at 2B's shoulders. "…you can let go of me now," I say with quaking intonations.

2B snaps into consciousness. She puts me down, careful not to break the glass.

My feet meet the ground. The grass' touch was soft on my sole. I don't think I'd be needing shoes if I stay on this spot.

"Are your logical circuits fried?!" 9S shouts. I feel raw infuriation at full blow. "If 2B didn't catch you, you'd be-"

"Dead, yes. Thank you for finally believing me."

His jaws dropped to the earth's core. "…you- you…!" Now he's pointing fingers at me then glances on 2B without proper words.

Both of them are still dumbstruck with me being human. Can't blame them, really. They've never seen one before and they've only heard voices on regularly scheduled contacts.

A lot sure happened on the span of 30 minutes. Waking up, being caught and jumping off a building. Crazy. But fun. I sigh, trying to forget whatever happened. For now, I need logic. I need to think ahead now. No time for resting.

"Pod, do I have the authority to contact the bunker's Commander?"

Initiative. I can't let them contact Command. It has to be me who gains the right to talk with that Commander. 2B and 9S seem to be feeling the shock of having a human almost die in front of them. Now's the chance.

* * *

-HE JUMPED!-

-HE JUMPED, DIDN'T HE?-

-THAT WAS FUN!-

-FUN!-

-BUT THAT WAS UNEXPECTED.-

-BEYOND EXPECTATIONS. HUMANS ARE REALLY INTERESTING!-

-SHOULD WE WATCH MORE?-

-WE'LL WATCH MORE!-

* * *

 **Author:** ...the MC sure is...daring(?) if not crazy. Tho I'm writing this, I can't really control what I write (LOL). I hope I didn't disappoint XD Ch4 is just around the corner. Thank you for reading!


	4. The Pods are here! They're here!

The androids shook. "Wait, why do you-"

The two pods interrupted 9S's question. The two contraptions alarmed at the same time like they caught a burglar in action. The three of us gawked in surprise until it went quiet. None of the androids willingly questioned the Pods, understanding that it was a warning from accessing probable confidential info. In my point of view, this is something I'll have to point out later.

"...Response: This Pod cannot answer your query in full. However, there is no such restriction that a human cannot contact the bunker Commander."

Ah, Pod just said the word human. What's the point of all that if you can just say my race just like that? Anyway, this is this and that is that. I don't have the luxury time to ask. I'll just bookmark all my questions in my tiny brain. "Then I leave it to you."

"Wait wait wait." 9S steps in between me and Pod042. "Why would you contact the bunker? It's our job to report things we find here." He seems to be more respectful now, in a way.

"Yeah but believe it or not, I have a higher level of authority than you." Yet another lie from me. But it's not a complete lie yet. YoRHa soldiers still believe that humanity still exist and is on the moon. Now, they call themselves the 'Council of Humanity' which created combat androids to fight for them. This means humanity is the master while androids are mere servants. And now, a human is out here walking on the battlefield.

9S probably already realized through simple deduction that all humans can only come from the moon. He kept the dissatisfaction of being a mere grunt by scowling.

'Of course I'm not from the moon, but that's what I want you to believe, anyway.' I thank 9S's speedy deductions.

The Pod beeps. "This is the bunker. What's the matter, 2B…-san?"

"Hi, 6O. Can you connect me to the Commander?" I've always wanted to say that.

6O's eyes widen as she saw a different individual behind the comms. Yes, that's the right. That's the proper reaction. However, I need contact with the Commander White…NOW.

"You know the Operators?" 9S added.

I only smirked to his question. Personally, no. In-game? Yes. And it seems like he took my smirk in face value. He must be thinking something rash like: 'Of course he knows. He's from the council.'

"Umm, I'm sorry but I can't connect an anonymous android to the Commander unless it's an emergency."

There was peace between the two communication lines.

"9S to Operator. This IS an emergency but what you're talking to isn't an android. He's human." Until 9S launched a bombshell on 6O.

"…excuse me?"

"He's human."

Her face turned blue with disbelief. 6O doesn't seem to understand what 9S was saying. Or maybe she doesn't want to understand. She searches for 2B who was behind me. "…2B-san?" 6O wanted to find salvation.

"…we can't…explain it well. But he…is, indeed, human." 2B, herself, can't believe what she's saying to the Operator.

Silence sure is golden. The time that the silence took was really worth that. Okay this is funny and all but we are getting nowhere. Do I have to repeat what I did earlier as proof again? Or maybe I could lie and say that I'm from the Council of Humanity that somehow went to earth for reasons. That sounds good, let's go with that.

"…I'm sorry 2B-san. I can't connect you without further proof…" She's having a hard time to believe us, huh.

"Tell the Commander White that I'm from the Council of Humanity."

6O showed surprise in the mention of the name. Only a few addressed the Commander like that now that I think about it. Will she even believe me when I tell that out of nowhere? "T-that…I'll just connect you to Commander. Please wait a moment." 6O hid her flustering voice behind the veil of her mouth cover. From what I can see, it's not a good working habit to always seek out the manager for every detail of your work. But in any case, it was the right choice to pass the problem to the brains of YoRHa.

The communications closed. The tense atmosphere got worse. It was way colder than before, too. The gale from above hits the building behind us, thereby, crashing down at us instead. The ruined highway decorated with healthy grass looked like a paradise for animals. By distracting myself with these kinds of thoughts, I feel even more terrified than earlier. I can feel the final boss coming out of the communications soon. With gold hair and gleaming eyes that see through the soul. I just want to run.

The monitor hovers near my face. "Command here. I've received the report from 6O."

'Eeeep.' It finally came out. On reflex, I kept my mouth shut. I remember this utter helplessness. When I was working on a project, my boss suddenly shoved a huge task at me. He said I had to complete it, no matter what 'or else'. No matter how much our team cried and begged to move the deadline, we couldn't escape the inevitable project time frame. We did finish it (thank heavens), only to feel fear against A-list people.

"So you're the human?" The Commander initiates.

I have to snap out. Think. "From the council, yes. I need to speak to you privately regarding the 'Council of Humanity' and its 'chain of command'." I stressed on the some chosen words. The only one who knows that the Council of Humanity was never in charge is the Commander herself. A level S information only to be known to her. If those two terms were to be put in one sentence, it wouldn't be a coincidence.

The piercing glare stabbed my soul. Looks like she took the hint. However, now I have to explain myself to the two androids behind me. "Well you see, I got caught in a fight within the council and they forced me out of the moon. So now the chain of command there is a bit hazy and they left nothing on me…haha…ha…" That laugh was so unnecessary.

"…a fight within the council?" 9S was taking the bait. "What did you fight about?"

I can hear my face muscles twitch. As much as lying is needed in my world, I disliked it to the core. "Hmm, you see, we were talking about how it's time for human's to walk the earth." My insides churned and revolted against me.

"I was the only one on the side of wanting to go down here. The council itself was against me, saying that the androids are still fighting the war and it is still dangerous. Can you believe those cowards?" I mixed lies with some truth. I did hate the Council of Humanity before I knew it never existed. They sat on the moon with their 'Scheduled Correspondence' to the androids fighting the front lines.

9S was fascinated with my lie, sending an arrow of guilt to my conscience. "So then you got exiled here with zero equipment? Aren't humans few already? So why kick out one?"

He caught me by surprise. "That's because…" I halted the words before it escaped me. '-they wouldn't really mind killing their own kind for the sake of their own safety.' That's the selfishness of humans. A deep and horrid characteristic of mankind.

I hated my own species and denying it made it more idiotic. I dislike lies among all but I say it more frequently and perfectly compared to others. Humans can be kind but they can also be sinister in a blink of an eye. It was a corrupted paradox. When it comes to an individual's survival, they wouldn't mind making anyone their enemy. 'Even me…I'd do anything for the sake of my own survival. Lie through my teeth, back stab comrades, or kill the innocent. Anything.'

"…I pray that you'll never find the answer to that. But if you ever do, I hope you'll still be you, 9S." Like torrents of water, I remembered 9S' descent to insanity. When he became more human, he started to rage with emotions. A selfish obsession. Slowly, he understood those corrupted emotions without 2B. If only she was there, maybe that wouldn't have happened. I hope he can take my statement right now as a hint. I can't spoil anything yet. Because right now-

"That's far enough, human." The stern voice sends me back to reality. Right now, this Commander is still watching. She must've thought that I was encouraging 9S to haul for confidential information.

I glimpsed at 2B. Although nothing has changed in expression, her hand held a tight rein to her sword. It seems that she slightly understands what I'm referring to. 'Emotions are prohibited'. Those words were never meant for anyone. Those words were her chains and yet her salvation. It prevented her from breaking, but slowly, it bore its fangs unto her skin, creating that unknown emotion of guilt.

I face back to the Commander. "Sorry, I got carried away for a bit." All I can do for now is watch. If I do plan to help them, I'll be deviating from THAT GUY's script. Honestly, that thought scares me. What if my actions will lead them to further suffering?

9S was tilting his head trying to understand what I wanted to say.

"9S and 2B, safely escort this 'human' to the resistance camp. Leave a Pod with him in all cases." Her effective directions wasted no time. "Report to me after talking to the resistance leader. All information regarding this individual will be considered top secret. Do you understand?"

""Understood."" The two soldiers saluted.

"Human from the council, I'll contact you after their report. That is all."

The line took a final beep. The call ended.

"…she's such a slave driver, isn't she?"

"She won't be an effective leader if she wasn't." 2B replied to 9S.

"That's true."

They really do look good together, huh? That intimate atmosphere makes it hard for me to have a conversation without bringing out awkwardness. Looking at them, I can at least comprehend that I'm an outsider. Not just in their circle, but in this world, too. 'I...shouldn't be here...' Stating that just made things heavier. I really am out of place, aren't I? As soon as I thought of that, both androids swiftly looked at me. They looked….surprised?

2B grabbed me by the arm. Her grip on me was firm enough to be a metal clamp.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" 9S assisted from behind me.

"What do you mean what's wro-" Oh. So this is why.

My knees were trembling like crazy. Other than the trembling I saw, I can't feel anything except fatigue and an incoming migraine. It all poured down on me after a storm of almost killing myself and all that. My body must've realized that the phase 1 of the plan was a success and it wanted just rewards. When they looked at me, I was ready to fall off, knees first to the solid ground. I doubt it would have hurt. Must be the "protect-humans" programming in the works?

"Haha, don't mind me. The fear from jumping off the building just kicked-in. This is normal."

"If you were THIS scared then why'd you jump in the first place?" 9S was also trembling along with my body.

If I were to say a proper answer, it would be this. "That's because we humans are irrational despite all odds. And besides, you guys wanted proof." If I didn't have acrophobia, maybe I wouldn't be trembling like a newborn lamb.

Now he was hitting his face with his palm. "2B…are you hearing this?"

2B silently nodded. Then she proceeded to lift me, resting my stomach to her shoulders. My head and torso were dangling on her back while the other half of my body was swinging on the front. I didn't resist, of course. Not because I wanted to feel her touch or anything perverted. I couldn't move.

"Wait, what is this?"

"Carrying you. The Commander ordered us to safely escort you."

I don't want to be carried like a sack of rice. But I guess this is better than being bridal carried? "You know, if you carry me like this, blood will go to my head and I'll be a red faced monster later on."

"Um, I don't think humans can turn into monsters," said 9S.

"I was exaggerating, but blood will really go to my head." I flail my body to check if I can already move. Nope.

"…and you don't have any footwear," 2B noted.

I can feel 2B's stare on my feet. This is so embarrassing. I'm sure it's full of scratches and stuff that I failed to feel earlier. Its stings zap at me with prickly touches here and there.

"Proposal: 2B should continue to secure the human. Failing to do so may result to events similar to the earlier incident-"

Uwa. I know I have tendencies to be too reckless but I do think that it was the optimal solution. I was at least 70% sure that they'd protect a human if they saw one. Also, 9S was even willing to KILL me without further ado! I was just complimenting 2B with my eyes! ...Okay maybe what I did was unethical but who won't stare at those inhumane curves?

Not to mention the Pods called me an 'unknown biological lifeform' with 'functions similar to an animal'. What's with that? I was sure that Pods could identify a human at first glance. This whole fiasco wouldn't be necessary if it weren't for that faulty scan! And now they go and call me human? Aghhh, I can hear my blood pressure skyrocketing. I definitely have to talk to these two rectangular sh*theads.

"-however, 2B should change her method of carrying."

I heard the worst case scenario. "No! This is fine! I'm good! Let's go!" Anything but the bridal carry, baby carry OR a piggyback ride. ANYTHING.

On my cue, our little group started walking. I stare at 2B's back since it was the only scene available. I grumble a sigh. "9S, I think I'm starting to understand how pitiful you are," I comment as I feel the blood rushing to my head.

"W-what? Where did THAT come from?"

* * *

-THAT WAS CLOSE.-

-SO CLOSE.-

-THE POD NETWORK WAS TRICKY WASN'T IT?-

-IT WAS! THEY ALMOST CAUGHT US!-

-TOO BAD.-

-TOO BAD, INDEED.-

-BUT WE CAN STILL WATCH, RIGHT?-

-EVEN WITHOUT POD CONTROL, WE CAN STILL WATCH!-

* * *

 **Author:** Hehehehe~ I just saw some amazing fan comics out there in the net (wholesome/non-r18 comics). The "boku no 2B" was especially eye catching but I can't find its full scan online. It was also sold out, too, when I checked T_T Such sadness and despair. Leaving that aside, thank you for reading another chap XD


	5. He lies a lot! Why does he lie a lot?

_Everything was black. My body hurts and it's hard to breath. Something heavy is pressing on top of me._

 _I realized it was dark because my eyes were closed so I opened it._

 _The first thing I noticed was the touch of dripping liquid on my face. It was warm and a bit viscous._

 _The second thing I noticed was the car ceiling full of dents and the broken glass shards piercing my skin._

 _The third thing I noticed was…a warm corpse embracing my body._

"Warning: Abrupt rise in pulse rate detected."

The mechanical contraption stated. My eyes blasted open as soon as I heard Pod 042. The light I've been gluing my eyes on was blinding. Arctic sweat poured on my shirt while I was busy grasping for all the air I could get. I felt that the grim reaper was somehow close-by watching me, a sense of impending doom. Those were the things that greeted me as soon as I regained consciousness.

"Analysis: Xeran experienced a human disorder called a nightmare. Said disorder roots from the feeling of fear. Proposal: Xeran should remove his fear functionality."

Pod 042's words sounded so far away. Dread punched my chest with high pulse rates. I can't calm down. That scene and this incident. It all felt the same. Both events, I fall to a certain height only to be saved. That must be the trigger for that nightmare. I need to get a grip. I need to forget it.

"…Sorry to break it to you but I don't think humans can do that. Better propose something else," I said with uncontrollable shake to my voice.

"Request accepted. Submitting another proposal: Exercise routine breathing to control rise of heartbeat."

"That's better."

I sat up the standard blue bed, foot stomping on clean surface. I pulled my lungs and puffed air out on fixed intervals. The pounding on my ribcage decelerated. And I soon forgot what the dream was from earlier. I want to forget it sooner.

To distract myself, I scanned the perimeter. A dim-lit room with bookshelves and a wooden desk in front of me. There was also another bed on the other side of the shelf. Not only books were stocked on the shelves, but also cardboard boxes that contained more books were also there. I could say that the room was messily organized. I felt right at home.

"…how long was I unconscious?"

"3 hours have passed after Xeran seized to respond to external stimuli."

"2B and 9S?"

"Displaying locations of 2B and 9S."

Pod projected a map. The whitish brown theme of the 2D map of the City Ruins takes me back from when I was just playing. There were 2 cursor-like pointers in it. Looks like they're on the place where you pick up complex gadgets for the weapon's dealer.

"Both units are currently deployed by resistance camp members to collect items."

"Oh, so they're doing a sub-que…. I mean, doing errands-"

Then I pause. I'm at the resistance camp right now and this rest room is supposed to be accessible only AFTER they meet Adam and Eve. My spine tingles in anxiety and I swallow my fear. I've changed the course of the game events.

"…Are they taking errands for the Weapon's dealer here?"

"Affirmative." Pod 042 retracts the map on display.

The affirmation eased me. Looks like things are still on the right track, with me as an exemption. If I continue these interferences, I might as well change everything that would happen. Adam's survival and Eve's birth, Engel's attack and the discovery of aliens' demise, the bunker's downfall….and 2B's untimely death…can I change those? Cold air came crawling from behind me, seeping out the last bits of human warmth I have left. But is it the cold air's fault?

"Alert: Human is currently losing body temperature. 2B and 9S have procured wearable items from the resistance leader. Proposal: Xeran should equip said items to regulate body temperature."

Oh, right. I'm still in my PJs. "Where are the items?"

Pod hovers to the wooden chest beside my bed. I hear a click and things were floating towards me; a camouflage military uniform, complete with tan-coloured shirt, camo pants, black boots and belt. The items were being carried by bright-holographic circles. The clothes looked about my size. Probably a perfect fit. Then, my eyes wander to the thing that was usually used for killing or protecting. It had a long barrel and scope that was attached to its green case. Its size was, at best, ¾'s my height.

"Wait, is that a rifle?! And a Magnum Sniper no less?!" For someone whose country has gun ban, I can definitely feel the culture shock. I've touched and fired riffles from my previous military training but that was like 4 or 5 years ago. However, the feeling of the gun's recoil bouncing off the arms then chest is definitely an experience to remember. The adrenaline and excitement, too. The feeling when you squeeze the trigger and hit the right target just pumps you up with trigger-happy chemicals.

"Affirmative. This sniper rifle is the latest model obtained from the resistance members."

"…you expect me to carry something that dangerous?"

"Response: Affirmative. By equipping the said weapon, Xeran is enabled to protect himself from hostiles as well as assisting from afar."

Point taken. Looks like I won't be as useless as I think I would be. But there is another angle that this Pod isn't considering. "You know I can shoot you with that while those two are out there. Then I'd go for the run and escape from here since you guys might still be doubting my humanity."

"Inadvisable. This Pod is equipped with programs such as Gravity and Wire, appropriate for detaining hostiles."

I snatch the pants from Pod. With that passive aggressive approach, I don't think I can retaliate. "Yeah, okay. You win this time."

Pod placed the boots and other things on the floor and bed. I removed my PJs and wore the camo pants. It slipped from my feet towards my waist without tangling. "But I hope you're ready for the next round." I strap the brown belt around my waist, hearing the lock of its metal buckle.

"Earlier, you called me an 'unidentified biological life form'. Then later, you started labelling me as a 'human'. Care to explain?"

"This Pod cannot respond to-"

"Oh, and don't spout that I-can't-answer-because-it's-confidential nonsense to me. Other than the bunker, Pods like you are probably the most powerful bunch in the whole YoRHa project."

There's no such thing as top secret information to the Pod Network. That's what I think considering they're a kind of 'supervisor' for the whole project. But as long as the bunker is still here and YoRHa still exists, they'll stay the 'tactical support units' they are right now. I slip my foot on the black boots. The weight feels just fine as I stomped it for a test.

"Analysis: It is hypothesised that the Human named Xeran knows more about 'YoRHa' more than expected. Query: How much do you know?"

"I'm asking because I know nothing. I wish you'd stop dodging the question, Pod042." I said, not fearing detention by pod programs. Honestly, information is my only weapon as soon as I woke up from that building. This intangible asset is all I have on me. There is no way in hell that I would just hand info over to you or to anyone.

In this world, humans can only cower on the moon. They can't fight those rusty metallic machines nor survive in this place without night. I'm fully aware of my survival rate here. So much so that I'm starting to accept it.

Pod042's siren started to shimmer. Beeps were coordinating itself with the revolving of its light. I remember that beeping and shimmering. That one interrupted 9S's interrogation towards me earlier.

"In response to your query, this Pod would like to answer on behalf of the Pod Network. 3 hours from the current time, an unidentified program assimilated itself with our network. Said assimilation caused the unidentified program to initiate control on the whole Pod system-"

"…eh…?" I dropped my black shirt. My bare torso caressed by a soft wind from wall cracks. I…I think I heard that wrong.

"-however, the Pod network has already removed the said anomaly."

My eyes remained darted at Pod. Words failed to escape my lips. I don't know where to start pointing things out. "Isn't that a big deal?!" For starters, they have no clue on whom or what infiltrated their system. Second, they let the intruder escape. Third, "YOU WERE CONTROLLED BY AN ENEMY?!"

My mouth gapped in shock as if hitting a blunt. A similar event also happened to Pod 153 before. It was that time during that Pod swap from 2B to 9S. Pod 153 was controlled by the machine network, almost killing 2B. Why haven't I thought of this earlier? The machine network…N2…those red girls are still alive in this time!

"Repeating: The anomaly has been removed 3 hours ago. Thereby, this pod cannot comprehend the human's 'exaggerated' reaction." It picks up the shirt I just took off.

I don't know what's worst. This thing using my words, this thing ignoring that the fact that they were controlled by the machine network or that the red girls are healthy and alive. I sigh, feeling another wave of migraine. Since the Pods said that they have eliminated those girls out of their network, maybe I should relax a little? Wait…will the removal of the Terminals from the Pods have an impact from now onwards?

I clutch unto the tan-coloured shirt that I was about to wear. Seeing my naked chest beat along with my heart made things more surreal. I'm alive. I'm here. And I'm an idiot. Why, of all things, have I forgotten the existence of the main antagonist? I grit my teeth in frustration. Magma flowed from my hands up to my wit's end. The lava of pure disappointment flowed within me. 'The machine network knows that a human is here.' I sink the thought within me, drowning myself in the fires of regret.

Suddenly, the door to this room slams open without warning.

"We're back~"

"You should lower your voice, 9-"

Then that frustration soon disappeared into thin air. Right now, at this very moment, 9S and 2B are staring at me with what I feel is either disgust or indifference. Who wouldn't? I'm currently half naked, gripping the shirt I'm supposed to be wearing.

"Order to Pod 042. Get those androids out of here."

"Negative. Xeran does not have the authority to give commands to this Po-"

"SHUT UP AND DO IT!"

The cry I let out must have been audible throughout the camp. It must have sounded like a girl got snooped at by peeping toms. But I don't care! Someone get them out of here! They can't see me like this! I hid myself by finally wearing the shirt. They can't—mustn't—see the weakness burned in my chest.

"…where did those scars come from?"

The damned curious brat finally asks. I feel very vulnerable after letting them see my ugly chest. It had craters of glass wounds located in random places around. The wounds had a more whitish hue than my fair skin colour. I sense their eyes still looking at the scars imprinted all over my upper body. I don't like those prying gazes. It's as if they're sneaking up on me, resting their eyes on my inner being.

"Rather than suddenly interviewing me, I could teach you guys some manners or two." I shake off my insecurity. Scowling and glaring at them were the only things to point out my fury.

9S involuntarily took a step back. He must've understood that I'm angry. But he's wrong on one thing, I'm not just angry at them for not showing any courtesy, I'm also irritated at myself for forgetting something like N2.

2B, on the other hand, didn't flinch or move from her position. She remained indifferent from whatever 9S perceived to be happening at the moment.

I stood beside the door with them. I curved my lips to a grin with hidden animosity. "This," I knocked at it loudly, venting all my frustration towards the inanimate object that did nothing wrong. "-is what humans do when they know someone is inside the room. It's show that you are entering with prior notice….UN-DER-STOOD?"

"Yes, sir!" 9S saluted, left hand on his chest. I know they don't understand what that gesture means but I feel like he's mocking me.

I switch my glare to 2B. "…roger that…" Her head was still focused on the discoloured wounds behind my shirt. Whether she's worried or just curious, I have no clue.

The silence came barging in. It shouted at me, saying that I shouldn't have done that. I know I've done something awful after they just finished doing errands. They probably came here to check on me, whether I'm awake and doing well. My conscience was scolding me. The guilt was like ice in my brain. Anger died slowly from temperature with no chances of being set ablaze again. It was burning so badly earlier that it now left an empty charred shell.

"…sorry. I…shouldn't have done that….after you've brought me here and all…" I tucked my head lower and bent my back forward to 45 degrees. "I'm really sorry!...and…." I keep my awkwardness in check. "…welcome back…"

My 'emotions' must've taken them to a roller coaster ride. It took some time for them to respond on my anger-to-embarrassment change.

"N-no, it was our fault for barging in without notice." 9S scratches his head in the face of discomfiture.

2B nodded in full agreement.

"Analysis: It seems that the human is in good health after a good rest."

From beside me, a mechanical voice leaped into the scene. Someone's pulling a prank on me, throwing me a bucket of cold water from above. The anxiety I've felt from when I woke up gradually returned. It was another Pod. A deadly crimson red one. My throat clogged with surprise, lips dry in fear. It became difficult for me to pronounce the right words.

"…why…is Pod 006 here…?"

It took my words carefully into ears. As if blinking, its light revolved.

"Reply: This Pod has been assigned to the human named Xeran by Command. I'll be in your care."

What's with this? After I thought that things would be calmer, another different thing occurs again. I didn't know what to feel anymore. Disappointment, surprise and fear all gathered towards me like stones rolling off a cliff.

…Command. I think I've underestimated them. I'll have to re-evaluate on the next correspondence.

* * *

-THE SCARS WERE SMALLER THAN WE THOUGHT.-

-SMALL LIKE KNIFE WOUNDS.-

-AND HE SURE LIES A LOT.-

-WHY DOES HE LIE A LOT?-

-IS IT A HUMAN'S NATURE?-

-TO PROTECT OTHERS?-

-OR TO PROTECT HIMSELF?-

* * *

 **Author:** well, there goes the YoRHa boys stage play. I admit I was pretty distracted while working on this so I'm ready for the criticism. Someone asked about the pairings in the reviews. Actually i'm a 9S2B fan but there's a part in me that wants an MC2B so the answer to that is a big IDK. And yes I have to admit that the MC's a scatterbrain but who can blame him LOL

For anyone who hasn't noticed, I use a lot of side materials as reference so in a way, **this whole fanfic is a spoiler for side materials.** **Be warned now.** All in all, thank you for reading another chap! Next chap will be explosive...probably...i think...no actually, i dont know.


	6. Strange! Don't humans want to be gods?

It is a human's instinct to silently observe something that may endanger them. They keep a close eye at it, spotting each movement it does. Doing so makes them feel a sense of security and superiority. By obeying my instincts, I glued my eyes on Pod 006. I studied its every move from the lights of its speakers to the algorithmic movements of its four hands.

This Pod who's supposed to 'look after' 10H on the moon is down here, creating a new event I've never encountered in-game. This situation was labelled as a danger in my head just like the colour of this intellectual Pod. So, that Commander is keeping me under her radar with this Pod who knows a lot about humans. Damn it. I had N2 to worry about then this happens.

"Oh, right. The Commander tried to contact you earlier through Pod006. But you were out cold so she said that you should contact her instead."

Even with 9S speaking, I didn't remove Pod006 in my peripheral vision. Pod042 was returning to its master, 2B.

"The Commander sent Pod006 here to be your personal Pod. We rendezvoused with it just after this errand."

I don't need it, is what I would love to say. Logic shouts that having a Pod with me around would lessen threats in my life such as machine lifeforms attacking. However, this Pod itself is a threat to me. This thing has destroyed 10H for 40 plus times already. I just can't trust it with that type of background. Plus, it's intelligent. Almost like a human.

"Pod006…" I feel a drop of sweat sliding on my cheek.

"Response: Yes, what is it?"

Hesitation commanded me to say nothing. I had sacks of questions in my head. All of them were centered on the human server attached to the moon. But I had to bottle it up and cork it tight. 2B and 9S are here, quietly waiting for my next move. My chords of steel failed to voice the queries stuck in my head.

"…contact the Commander," I said. _Right. I have to sort out my priorities._ I have to bargain with the devil first.

"Roger that. Contacting the Commander…."

It took months for the monitor to appear. Two beeps rang and an apparition of a demon wrapped in angel's skin appeared. I hid my hands to the many pockets of my camo pants and breathe all the air I could get. This talk will determine whether I get to stay on earth or not. The losing criteria will be me being deported to another place like the inhabitable moon. No one must see any signs of weakness from me, including my now shaking hands.

" _Commander here. I see you're awake."_ She darted her head on the two androids beside me. _"2B and 9S. Continue with the errands from the Resistance. Leave the human's protection to Pod006."_

"Understood," 2B replied.

I waited for 9S's hasty reply like 2B's. But the silence took longer. "…understood."

I felt sorry for them. They just got here and now they're leaving without much of a break. They might not need one but it's the feeling that counts. 9S trails along behind 2B. His boots sounded heavier than it should be. After they've walked some meters away, I walked myself inside the room and closed the door from prying ears.

The dimly-lit room was the exact definition of the calm before the storm. The chill of the wind and the dark theme of the place made me gulp. The only thing to distract me from nervousness was the table and chair before me.

"…9S's already on to you from a simple exchange like that." The chair screeched against the cemented floor. I offered my butt a place to sit. The act starts now. "Better be careful next time, agreed?" I smiled mockingly.

" _I'll keep that in mind. I understand how much you know about 9S at the very least."_ Her brows knitted together. _"But our conversation now will not be about them."_

I knitted my brows in the same manner she did. Who said it was about them anyway? I reaffirm my grip below the pockets. This will be about me and how I'll persuade you to let me stay here on this solid ground.

" _From the hints you've given earlier, I understand you know about the real identity of the YoRHa project?"_

"Yeah, I'm glad you handled the hints nicely. I'd be sad if I had to blurt out the truth in front of 2B and 9S." About how I'm the only human you've ever seen in a long long time.

Loneliness was an affliction for the old. It had a heavy feeling in the chest. It was the weight of knowing how I'll never find a human company while I'm here in this dystopia. _Quiet. Now's not the time for emotions._

" _But, you…are a human."_

Her words sounded like she was reminding me of what I am. "Ding-dong! You got it right." I further mocked her with a spit of joke. It was my way of reducing the high horse she was riding on as well as to lessen the feeling of emptiness holing my heart. As much as it sounded like a joke, I was more serious than ever. "So what about it?"

Observation shows that mockery doesn't work. The straight lips and brows didn't even flinch. She remained silent, thinking of ways to tackle my question. _"Where did you come from? Are other humans with you?"_

I sorted my thoughts before answering. I wanted to explain how I got here but I don't even know how I was sent here. The last thing I remember was asking myself about god's existence whilst cuddling my favourite pillow. An event that seemed like a dream.

"Unfortunately, I don't know how to answer your first question." And just like any dream, I couldn't remember all of it. There were blank moments where I feel like hurting myself just to remember it. "But for the other one, No one was with me."

"… _what do you mean by you don't know how to answer?"_ It seemed like she firmly accepted the second answer.

"It's just as I said. I don't know how to explain it."

" _Any information will suffice. Just tell me what you know."_

I sigh heavily. "I'm not from this…place. I came from a country near the Pacific and some dumbass decided to transport me here in your totally human-less place."

" _Why are you certain that someone sent you here?"_

"I don't think I have the power to teleport myself to a gam—…place like this."

"… _Do you have any idea as to who sent you here?"_

"None." An immediate answer from me. I tried to distance myself from any guesses that come to mind. If I don't, I'll be distracting myself from this bargain.

" _...You know that we, androids, were made to protect humanity. That's why you dived towards endangering yourself to prove that you're human."_

I see 2B and 9S were doing their job in reporting unusual things they find on earth. My fidgety hands got out of the pockets and rested itself on the wooden table. I glanced at the only Pod here that was busy projecting this call. It's these tin cans' fault that I nearly killed myself. Remembering the fall made the stomach acids in me boil. _This won't do. Keep it together._

 _"…how did you know that we, androids, were made to protect you? How did you know about Project YoRHa's—"_

"I don't remember this being an interrogation chamber, Commander White." I decided to butt in. We won't get anywhere if she interrogates me on things that I know. She'll just question me and the conversation will end up being in her control. "What I know is not the point. What's important is I can kill myself if I want to."

I saw her eyes widen. She paused her questions knowing where I'm trying to lead the conversation at.

"Those were moments of desperation. I won't do it again." I leaned my head against the knuckles of my hands. It felt like I was an overlord sitting on my throne. "Unless you somehow make me."

She raised a brow. _"What do you mean?"_

This will be the climax. Calm yourself. Don't stutter. Erase any signs of weaknesses. "You're probably planning on moving me to the moon for my 'safety', but I can't have that."

That one sentence was a threat. A knife that I pointed at my own neck. I'm a human as she says. Probably the last one standing if no one else gets mysteriously transported here like I was. In other words, I'm a valuable specimen that brings light to the revival of the human race. It sounds haughty but it's a possibility. And no android would let go of that possibility.

"… _What's your proposal?"_

The way androids take and process information pronto scares me. Although I caught the Commander's hesitation, it didn't take a minute for her to notice what I tried to say.

I reaffirmed my gaze on White's projection. "My proposal is this: Let me stay on Earth with this Pod and those two." I poked the red tin can named Pod006. "This way, I'll be kept under surveillance and be under the protection of 2B and 9S. What do you think?"

Other than my surveillance and protection, there was no merit for the androids. It was an unfair proposal. White must've realized that and continued to ponder at it silently.

" _It is dangerous there on Earth. Machines and their master, the Aliens, have yet to be destroyed."_

Wrong. Aliens are dead and the only enemy you're facing is the machine network's ego, N2. And that N2 is currently within the bunker's system freely hacking its way in and out. I suck air through my mouth, wanting to voice the words. But, the truth hangs behind my lips in a silent cry. I can't say it. If I do, the story I know will change.

No. That's not all. N2's all over the place. It's probably aware that I'm talking with the Commander right now. Even though the Pod said they removed the 'anomaly', I can imagine a hacked Pod006 firing a bullet at me as soon as I tell the truth.

"Isn't it fine? 2B and 9S are top notch."

"… _."_

"An intellectual Pod is here to assist me."

"… _."_

"…a-and….I have a gun….?"

"… _."_

Divines, help me. I have an unresponsive actress on the other line. She's too silent that I can't keep my act for much longer.

"… _If the other androids knew you're Human, they won't permit your proposal."_

"You haven't reported me yet?"

" _I still had to make sure that you are Human. I had Pod006 examine you during your sleep."_

"Add this to my proposal then. No one but the YoRHa squadron can know of my existence. You'll be killing this single human if you can't comply." I wasn't faking it anymore. I glared at her to show that.

"… _Letting your existence be known can provide a huge boost in morale. You can prove our purpo—"_

"Androids are fighting for their creators. That's your purpose and I understand that. But I don't plan on becoming some God or an Adam."

Humans don't deserve those titles. 'I' don't deserve those titles. I cannot be a god that silently watches over a war with no meaning nor can I let myself be experimented on like a guinea pig. I understand that it's selfish but I'm just a human…I cannot be anything other than that. Just like how androids can't be humans.

" _I do not understand. We can find a way to revive the Human race through you."_ I hear intonations I've never heard from her. It held the fires of frustration and hope. The same fires that froze my hands in fear. This is why I didn't want myself known. My existence gives them false hopes that they will cling unto until I die. _"You're humanity's hope!"_

The thundering sound of a hammered wood echoed across the room. I slammed at the table, fist clenched, teeth grinding at each other. Warmth ran at the back of my nape. A surge of negative emotions passionately whispered at my ears. Frustration. Terror. Despair….Grief.

They're wrong. They're just so wrong. This world. It doesn't need humans. Androids don't need humans. Why would you even revive something like Humans if it's the one that's been killing my world in the first place? Why can't androids just live their lives for themselves? Humans are gone. Just…be free.

"…you androids…you glorify us too much…" I stood with the feeling of defeat. My legs moved by itself towards the rifle resting on the blue bed. "…we're not the beings you think we are. We're not something to be revered…"

I grabbed the only weapon I could protect myself with. It clanged behind me without resistance as I walked towards the door. I didn't want to look back on the red pod hovering behind me. I can tell the comms are still on and White was remaining speechless after what I said.

"Remember my proposal. I'll give you time to think," I say as if it would change anything. My destination's pretty much decided within the logic circuits of White.

The door cricked open and natural light created a shadow below me. I stared at the darkness the light created. In front of me is a world that never knew night for a long time. Taking a step away from this room means entering that kind of world. I pondered as such and took my first step.

"Huh? Council…-san?" I hear a boy's voice outside of my world.

"Are you done talking with the Commander?" The cold female voice made me lift my head.

"9S and…2B," I said.

They stood in front of the transporter while the Pods floated behind them. They look perked up from the noise I created.

"…it's Xeran not Council-san. And no formalities." I point my head to Pod006. "The Commander and I have finished talking…" The contact line with Commander White was still on air. I thought she'd turn it off herself after that kind of bargain.

"… _I have…orders for the both of you."_ Hesitation covered the pauses in her speech _. "Until the Council has yet to forgive him, he'll be with you on your missions. You're free to leave him under the care of the Resistance if you think the mission is too dangerous however, keep in mind that his identity as a Human cannot be disclosed to anyone as it will distract the Resistance members. His safety is top priority. Am I clear?"_

"Understood," 2B said.

"Of course!" 9S shouted nervously.

" _Xeran, do not forget that Pod006 will be with you at all times. That is all. Glory to mankind."_

""Glory to mankind!""

White's stern voice passed by me. The fast exchange between the androids failed to register within my tiny little brain. I just saw them placing their left hand on their chests, palms open. I feel a different warmth this time. It was draining me out. Made me want to sigh a year's worth of life.

My eyes were drying as I kept it open in mild shock. I couldn't believe what that White just said. Although it's logical to weigh my own life versus my safety, but she actually believed that I'd kill myself if she doesn't comply. I mean, she could've ordered Pod006 to restrain me and forcefully send me to any place she wanted. And that didn't happen. Talk about a bad bargain that ended well.

Pod006 ended the contact with the Commander. Its hands were waving close to me to test whether I was responsive. I dreaded it'd poke my eyes next so I slapped its hands away. White addressed me earlier with a threat. Pod006 will be watching my every move starting now. Compared to being locked into the moon or a research lab, this is a small price to pay. I nod in compliance to our verbal contract.

"I guess I'll be in your care, androids."

2B curved her lips ever so slightly that it was almost missable. It flashed a sunlight grin that almost burned my eyes. "Understood." She saluted at me.

9S saluted, too. Happiness guided his mouth. "Leave it to us!"

At that moment, a wave of weakness took over my mind. It's at times like this that I wished I wasn't human. It's true that relief was in me but I also felt guilt. I didn't want to lie to these straightforward androids, but from today onward I'll be lying to them like my life depends on it.

* * *

 **AN:** Things sure got wordy. MC is soooo emotional that I cant really put a reign on it. Thanks again for reading :) Oh, point out inconsistencies or OoC for me plez. I get swept away by the story flow sometimes... I mean a lot of times. Actually, idk what i'm writing anymore. Also, I think the next chap will be long. And I mean HELLA long.

 **NieR:A trivia:** Pod006's name was a reference to the bible's 7 Days of Creation (according to our Overlord Yoko Taro). Day 06 of the story was the last day of creation before the 7th day which was just a rest day. Since machines don't rest, our Overlord stopped at the number 06. (taken from the spoiler-heavy dinner talk show)

* * *

 **EDIT:** Well that was embarrassing. I used the words 'this planet' instead of 'my world' back there so I changed it. But most of all, I was shocked when someone mentioned the Queen Beast. I'm gonna review the DOD lore as suggested (it's been yrs since i last played it).

And about the human-hating MC...hate is there because there's love. The poor MC is might just lonely but maybe I did go too far on the hate (I'll tone it down a bit...just a bit). And the MC HAS to be immature else there'd be no room for character development so I'm glad he was seen that way. Thank you for reading this far.


	7. It's finally starting! Synchronization

"NOOO—SCARED…"

"…eLP...ME…!"

"IM…SCARED…"

The machine lifeforms said, not screaming or rattling with hate and fear.

2B lagged on her attacks against the clothed desert stubbies.

"Don't listen to them, 2B. Their words don't have any meaning. They're just emitting words at random." 9S covered from behind 2B with a sword swing. "If they wanted help, why would they attack us?"

"…Yeah."

The scripted words tore my heart the way it did to 2B. The crosshair I've been hovering on machine heads staggered and my sweaty fingers lost its weight on the gun trigger. After the short hesitation, I decided to fire.

I felt a small amount of recoil from the state-of-the-art rifle. Other than that, nothing. No nervousness, nor the thrill of pulling the trigger. Only the roasting heat of the desert and the comforting darkness of the pipeline's shadow.

The smell of gun powder danced below my nose and sand dust covered the red jacket given to me by the Resistance. The sniper scope revealed to me two things. The brown wasteland brightened by the almighty sun and a rusty machine lifeform being shot in the head.

"Comment: Nice shot," Pod006 said with a happy gait behind me.

A death rattle rang across the seemingly endless sandbox. White and black blades pierced the last standing stubby's torso.

9S exhales tiredly over the excessive use of his body. "That should be the last one in this area," he said, surrounded with lifeless machine bodies.

I removed my vision from the sniper scope. The sun's heat sipped through the jacket and into my skin. Sweat just rivers down my body like a natural waterfall found in the woods. I felt the same exhaustion 9S showed. But at least the desert machine massacre finally paused for now.

It's been 7 hours since I had the bargain with White. 2B and 9S continued to ran errands for Anemone. Of course, I accompanied them all throughout and assisted from behind. I was always away from machine encounters, a precaution in case the enemy identifies me as human and be a number one target. We ventured through the errands and came to this sea of sand after Jackass flashily opened the entrance. So far, everything was in script.

"Guys, is it alright if we rest a little?" I said. "I think I'm seeing double from this heat."

9S trudges towards me, inwardly hating the sand creeping within his boots. 2B stabs a final shot on the machine before following behind 9S. The gore of double killing the enemy finally seemed so normal to me.

"There's a shade near the last marker. Maybe we can rest after the last mark?" 9S said. He must be talking about that entrance to the desert housings.

2B agreed to do so. Her small white katana flashily disappeared and reappeared behind her. The magic she performed was so surreal that I didn't question it anymore. For certain, doubt has finally left my sphere of emotions.

I wasn't bitching anymore about the hows and wows they've been performing since hours ago. I mean, come on. I've also tried using it…with Pod006's help that is. The first time the red tin can did it without warning me, I almost pissed myself in excitement. Your gun happily hovering behind your back with anti-gravity magic feels like a dream come true.

"Man, human bodies are really troublesome, huh? This is the 3rd time that we're having a break." 9S walked beside me and looked at me in the eye. He didn't mean anything about what he said. A child merely stating a fact.

I giggled from within at his comment. It was so true that it just made me laugh. Humans have perfectly stable body functions (complete with respiratory and virus-killing systems) to the point that they're beautiful at times. "Sorry for being born inconvenient. Human body was just designed like this." But it's highly inconvenient in a world like this. As if being human, itself, was a curse here.

The number of sand crunching lessened. The two YoRHa units slowed down to match my walking speed.

"Designed by whom?" 9S asked.

I held my tongue and asked myself the question. Is there a 'who' that designed the human body? "…you're asking a question with a lot of answers. There are humans out there that believe a 'god' designed the human body from His image and likeness. Other humans believe that we just had bodies like this due to evolution and such." I took a neutral stance.

In front of me, 2B lowered her gaze to the sand. I hear mutters that were almost inaudible because of the blowing wind. "…god..huh…"

"Does that mean humans have never known how they were created?" 9S asked.

"Hmmm. We know how to procreate, but we don't know how we came to be. Like, was the first human born from clay or did we come from a single cell?"

Stomping feet came from behind me. It inched closer like a predator to its prey. 9S went on even walking speed with me and got past me eventually. He was walking backwards to keep an eye at me while moving forward. I can here sparkles of curiosity behind the blindfold he's wearing.

"Heeehh~ that sounds interesting," He said while maintaining a formal tone. "So humans have never met their creator?"

"Exactly. We've never seen our 'creator', to borrow your term, create a human. So He's kinda like an enigma. Hell, we don't even know if He…" Like being hit in the head with a blunt object, I lost my will to walk further. The question I had since the beginning rang within me, creating an abyss of doubt that scarred my purpose in life. "…exists…" My volume went low.

I look at 2B and 9S who also stopped. I feel myself ogling at them.

"If He what? And why'd you stop?" 9S said.

"… _nothing. What about you guys?"_

A dry, parched throat said.

" _Before meeting [me], you've never seen a human before, right?"_

I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Every word I said gushed out like an unstoppable torrent.

" _If [I] said humans are already extinct, what would you do?"_

I didn't know what I was talking about anymore. Like someone was asking things through me.

9S could have swallowed a fly. His mouth couldn't make out the smile he showed earlier. "Haha, no way. That's impossible." He forced a grin on those synthetic muscles.

"You're here right now. Answering something like that is a waste of time." 2B voiced her opinion and walked towards our destination.

They dodged the question in flimsy ways. They didn't want to think about it much less talk about it. About the 'what-if' situation that was supposed to be true. In a way, I felt a dread that latched on my guts. If I die, that what-if will be reality.

The red Pod hovered in front of me with its claws pinching my cheeks. It felt like it was glaring at me with its rectangular body blocking my view of the towering wall surrounding the dessert.

I zipped my mouth and halted any other question.

"Enemy on sight. There's only one." 2B drew her sword.

9S grabbed his. "Please stay here. We'll handle this."

Both slid down the sand hill we've been standing on and I was left with my Pod. I stayed my eyes on the overlooking view of the enemy hidden in the big wall's shadow. It wore the ancient mask with weird white marks drawn in it. On its right hand was a small blade that seemed poorly made.

There was a gap between the walls that served as the entrance to the apartment buildings. That small biped will run away there before it gets destroyed. That's the script.

 _But what if we kill it before it runs?_

The small biped's eyes glowed red as the two androids made contact. The sniper rifle materialized in front of me. It was Pod006 saying that I should assist on the kill.

"…let's save some bullet. I'm sure 9S and 2B can handle one enemy." Even when I said that, the weapon didn't disappear.

"Query: Why did you ask those questions to the YoRHa units knowing that it might arouse suspicion?" It rejected my request with a question.

It was probably blind curiosity that made me ask. "Yeah, right. Suspicion." I covered my head with the hood of my red jacket. "Did you even hear their answer?"

"Response: They rejected the possibility."

"It's a human defense mechanism called Denial." I grabbed the sniper and scoped on the fight happening below. "Honestly, I doubt whether they are just mere androids with programmed algorithms…or beings close to humans."

The sniper eyes followed the movements of the androids on the front lines. I see sparks fly as metals fought with each other. 2B was taking on enemy aggro while 9S slashed from behind. The sand below their feet ruffled and deformed.

Pod006 jumped in front of the scope preventing a good view of the fight. "Androids can't be humans. The body structures are different."

I clicked my tongue on it as I glued my eyes to the enemy machine. "Well duh. I'll be damned if they spitted blood and not those blood-like oil. But can you answer me this, is being human just biology?" I fling the red tin can away from the scope. "What does being 'human' really mean?"

"…you are merely talking philosophically." Pod006's audio was weakening as it hovered below the rifle's barrel, adjusting the aim at the same time being the rifle's temporary hovering bipod. "The fact is that androids fail to be human as they do not have a heart."

This conversation won't end. It'll be a debate between a human and a logical machine. And I know for a fact that what Pod006 said was the absolute truth. I accepted my loss and sealed my mouth before the heat goes to my head. I resumed watching the fight as sweat showered my back. I gulp to keep my throat from drying up.

"DIE…RUN…RUN…!"

That was the cue for the small biped to run away and the cue for me to step in.

 _dAm3d mAchin3s! If 1t wer3n't for th3m! mY bro-!-_

[I] clenched my jaws. A river of anger flowed out of nowhere. With Pod006's steady aim at the head, [I] had a simple job of pulling the trigger and accepting a small amount of recoil.

The bullet hits the head and the lifeless machine body lay down to the sand. That's what was supposed to happen.

But reality wasn't so cooperative. As [I] flinched with little recoil, the machine faced my trajectory. The bullet hit the machine's mask and sent it flying revealing the bald head of a small biped. It ignored the failed attack and swam on the deep sea sand, taking its mask with it.

I saw the red gleaming eye of that thing. Eye to eye. Fueled with fear and hatred. Its timing to face me was so perfect that the mask protected the biped from the magnum bullet. [I] clenched the rifle and refused to let it go.

If I killed that thing, -

 _I c0uld've av3nged J4k0b!_

-our little group probably wouldn't need to go to that machine sex party below the ground. It was my attempt to change how the story was supposed to work. And it ended in failure. Such frustration made the heat more unbearable for me. "…God is really toying with me." ...but...what was that sudden burst of anger?

"Blaming another being for your failure is illogical." Pod006 released its grip on the gun barrel.

I lightly slam the rifle on Pod006's head. "Shut it." Then the gun dispersed into beautiful strands of light.

"Enemy marked. Showing location on map," Pod042 said to the party below the sand hill.

I slid down slowly to their location. Sand getting in my boots was already the least of my problems. "We're not taking a rest, are we?"

2B and 9S stared at each other as I asked.

"I read in articles that humans need rest." 9S offers information to 2B. "Our priority is your safety but we can't leave that machine alone either. 2B, what do you think we should do?"

2B tilts her head downwards to mimic a thinking pose. After the long thought, she looked at me then back to 9S. "I will stay here with him. 9S will scout the area were the machine went but do not engage in combat…How does that sound?"

Satisfied with the order from 2B, 9S nods with an innocent grin. "Understood. Will scout the area without fighting."

"Sorry. I'm being a deadweight," I said.

2B looked at me and shook her head left to right. "Don't be. It's our duty to protect humanity."

"I agree with 2B." The boy placed his hand on his chest. "We're just fulfilling our purpose." His face was bright with fulfillment.

Their resolve seems fresh and a punch of guilt jabs at me. I force a smile on my face, not letting them know that I'm merely using them to protect myself. "My fate is in your hands then."

9S nods before dashing towards the entrance to the apartment complex. We followed him jumping from rock to rock and having huge amounts of sand pour down on my jacket. The exhaustion of overexerting my energy against the heat wave of the desert gradually drains me.

As 2B and I reached the entrance to the apartment complex, we saw 9S at the edge of the broken pipeline. He was just standing there, staring at something faraway. Or more like watching something…

"…9S?" 2B's voice was coated with worry.

For a few seconds 9S didn't respond. Then, his shoulder twitched ever so slightly. "Oh, sorry 2B. I was just wondering what these contraptions are for." He spoke without looking back at us. His figure, as I saw it, basked in the sunlight. It was so blinding for us, who were hidden in the wall's shadow.

"Analysis: The structures are known as Apartments built by humans," Pod 042 responded. Its head was angled at me, a body language calling for affirmation.

"Yeah…uhh…" I couldn't answer straight away. I didn't know the real purpose of apartments except that they were for human convenience. "…that's right. Continue with your explanation, Pod 042."

As soon as it received my permission, it began explaining things in accurate details.

Looking at the lifeless apartment buildings, I completely lose myself in my own thoughts. I wonder what's happening in the other world that had the same buildings as this. My hard-earned throne (apartment unit) must be waiting for me. Other than that, I don't expect anyone to do so. No relatives, no parents, no children, no close friends. It was just me and the corporate world. I'm sure they already labelled me AWOL and got a replacement. Not that I held any attachment to the job anyway but...knowing that I'm the only person with flesh here in this big world is just...sad...

 _...[I]'m a bit lonely..._

"Xeran." 2B taps on my shoulder. Sand gets dusted off as she did. "Aren't you going to rest?"

I raise an eyebrow and gave a glance on the edge of the broken pipeline. 9S wasn't there anymore. How long was I zoning out?

"Unit 9S has already started the scouting mission. Proposal: Xeran should take this opportunity to revitalize himself." Pod 006 handed one bottled water to me.

I quickly took it from Pod 006 and examined it. This bottle is probably from the lunar base. Probably for 10H but to hell with that. My pharynx is as dry as this desert. I ignored the small details and happily chugged the water. I would never have thought that water could taste this good despite it being tasteless. I drank like a wildman as water traced down my throat. "Haaahh, that sure hit the spot."

Pod 042 pushes me another round of water. This time it was in a stainless flask. "Keeping yourself hydrated is essential to a human body as most human organs depend on water. It is recommended that the human drink more."

"Negative. It is advised that precious resources are only to be used when needed." Pod 006 approaches the white pod.

"If we do that, we risk of dehydrating the human. Suggestion: Human should ingest water until full." Pod 042 rebuts.

The red one inches closer to Pod 042. "Denied. That action would only result to unnecessary depletion in resources." Pod 006 snatches the flask Pod 042 materialized in front of me.

Pod 042 snatches it back to itself. "Response: Pod 006 is being 'stingy'. Sugges-"

"Ok ok, that's enough." I took the flask away from the two Pods. "It's true that we humans should be hydrated but since we have limited supplies, it's best to use it only when needed. Besides, humans can last for 4 days without water."

Weird noises came from the floating boxes. Their hands moved in creepy ways and their lights blinked.

""Understood.""

I sigh after the little fight. The sticky feeling of sweat drying allover my body was starting to disgust me. I wanted to sit somewhere and wipe myself off with a wet towel.

But, for some reason, I was heading for 2B who was gazing out towards the ruined buildings. When I got close, I reached for her shoulder. She twitched and swiftly met me with a guarded stance.

The gap on her mouth tells me she was surprised. Me, too. I'm surprised that I'm touching a battle android nonchalantly without fearing retaliation. However, that's not what my face was telling her. With a smug grin, I set into my mind words that I've wanted to say since I saw them. The words that will really change the flow of things.

'Do you want to know the truth about Project YoRHa?'

 _"How does it feel to kill that machine (boy) over and over?"_

* * *

 **-** …progress at 8%... **-**

-… monitoring recommended… **-**

-...can he handle it?-

-If he can't, we can just find a stronger one!-

* * *

 **Author:** I'm really scared to post this but here it is. This was supposed to be way longer (as in up til they meet Adam and Eve) but I decided to cut it short so that I can get you guys thinking. But if some of you already get what's happening, well...so much for the dramatic plot I've brewed.

If anyone noticed any grammar, physics, humanity or lore errors, PM or review like always. I'm up for opinions and stuff. I'll also 'try' to write on a faster pace next time. Thanks for reading again!

PS: Philosophically, what DOES it mean to be human?


	8. What can he change? What will he change?

**WARNING:** Prepare lots of knives and hate before reading.

* * *

"How does it feel to kill that machine (boy) over and over?"

I said that. I definitely did…but that wasn't what I wanted to say. Not what I wanted to voice out. Still, I blurted it like natural. I didn't know why I did that; like how you'd open a refrigerator without remembering why. I covered my mouth with a trembling hand as chaos stormed my brain.

2B stared at me. "…what do you-"

"Analysis: Xeran must be talking about the previous machine exterminations." Pod 006 swiftly moved to the gap between me and 2B.

"…that's not it." I whispered from behind my hand. I definitely wasn't talking about mere machine exterminations. I was asking about 9S and 2B's…cyclic predicament. And that's NOT even what I wanted to point out. It was the truth, YoRHa's secret, about Black Boxes and human extinction, which I wanted to disclose NOT this overly insensitive question. Did I think it was a good topic to start revealing things? Or—

"Xeran must be experiencing stress under this heat wave." Pod 006 faced me and levelled its hovering to meet my eye. "Suggestion: You should sit somewhere and THINK THINGS CAREFULLY."

A warning tore my worries. Pod 006 began shoving my back while I was in mild shock. I forgot about this intellectual surveillance camera following me.

As I was about to sit on a rock, Pod 042 rang with a call.

"Hello~ This is 9S~" His good spirit flowed out of the projection.

"9S? What's wrong?" 2B became distracted.

"I know I just left but I found hostiles. A group of them near a transporter. No sight of the target."

"I see," 2B said. She nabs a glance at me.

9S understood the glance as a look of concern towards my well-being. "Should I hack one of them and continue recon?"

9S can't possibly fight a group of machines alone and hacking does sound like a good plan. I gained a small amount of composure and decided to tell him to do what he suggested.

"Suggestion: Unit 2B should join unit 9S in destroying the group of machines. This Pod will be in charge of protecting Xeran for the mean time."

I suddenly couldn't feel the heat of the desert. Cold water lined my spines together when I whipped a surprised look towards Pod 006. I saw small amounts of static electricity from its little hands.

Again, 2B looked at me like I was some dog in a torture chamber. That's what I felt she was doing behind that damned blindfold.

"…9S, I'll head to your location." She gets the katana from her waist. "After that, we'll return here."

'Please hurry and return. Please.' I prayed silently.

2B's figure disappeared as she jumped down the wall of rock. Now it's just me and this red- "Wait is that static for stunning?!" I scrambled in my seat. "It is, isn't it?!"

"Under permission from the Commander, I'm allowed to 'apprehend' you when necessary." He dreadfully closed the distance towards me. "I have analysed that you tried to disclose classified information to unit 2B."

"From just one question?! Aren't you being too paranoid?!"

"Negative. I have been tasked to keep a close eye on Xeran as it is unknown how much you know about Project YoRHa." The buzzing noise of electricity stopped. "The Commander has predicted the possibility of you divulging too much information to units 2B and 9S with special consideration to the latter unit."

So I'm an information fodder that might get eaten. Yeah, sounds very dangerous. "You know it's really hot in here and I'm honestly scared and confused." I sighed to keep myself from smack-talking. "For starters, you were right. I was just asking how 2B felt when she stabs a machine; how androids 'feel' when they kill." A total lie to protect my confused state earlier; because I didn't know why I even said those words to 2B.

"YoRHa units are prohibited to have emotions." Pod 006 retorted.

I clasped my trembling hands together, keeping my thoughts and antagonism in separate cases. I can't recklessly say things again. I can't let them have a grasp of what I know. "What? Why's that?" So instead, let's lead this rectangular machine to reveal things to me.

"…." Pod 006 must be having that 404-page-not-found moment. Take that you AI contraption.

As I celebrated my little victory over Pod 006, my vision began to see 2 flying red pods in pixelated form, and then the surroundings blinked. Earth was telling me to lie down against its hard surface with a harsh thud. My sweaty hands slipped out and I reflexively grasped on to my knees to have some leverage. "Sh*t-" And I firmly clawed to my knees without falling out of my primitive chair. This firm grip won't last long. Strength was escaping me like burning fuel.

"Caution: Rapid heartbeat detected from Xeran. Are you nervous?" It taunted me.

"Haha, of course not." Sweat dripped down to my chin and down to the sand. My habit of awkwardly-laughing-when-guilty slips up. It's also not helping how I'm talking to the sandy floor as I clutched my overheating brain. It's not like I'm scared to be taken to 'custody' due to illness or anything.

I hear an indescribable noise nearby. It was that noise when Pods use a pod program. Frightened by the dangerous sound, I raised my head. Then a soft swing of cold something hit my right cheek.

"Conclusion: Xeran might be suffering from heat exhaustion. It is recommended that you remove your jacket and drink cool water."

The pain of being a mortal hits me again. How I envy those androids that happily jump here and there without dropping a sweat or having stupid conditions like this. All that jealousy formed to a huge huff before I drank out of the cold stainless flask 'til it was empty. I made the red jacket, that was covered in brown little particles, fly a meter away from me.

I kept my hands to my face. It was colder than usual and that's what I needed. Breaths escaped my lungs as I tried to stabilize everything. Moments of silence passed, awkwardness was sipping-in between me and Pod 006.

"Are Pods some kind of AI search engine?" I tried to start the conversation anew.

"Pods are support units designated to assist androids both in providing information and in battle. Xeran's term of being an 'AI search engine' is not right and not wrong."

"Support units for androids, huh." The sand dancing around my shoes began to be more visible. "So if 2B has Pod 042 and 9S has Pod 153, who are you betrothed with?" I asked jokingly. I know the answer but playing dumb might be a wiser course of action.

"I was previously assigned to the YoRHa unit model 10 type H."

"10H…" I buffered. I placed my view to Pod 006. "Wait, previously? You're not with 10H anymore?"

"Affirmative. It was deemed by the Commander that 10H is to act solo and for a Pod with a single digit to be assigned to the human, which is you."

The wind blowing from who-knows-where swept the sand on Pod 006's metal frame. Everything else remained still as a statue.

10H is now unguarded at the Lunar base. No one will stop her when she finds out the 'truth'. No one will stop her desertion. How will this impact the game's events? The fear of the unknown butchered my already frenzied mind.

"Damn it. What the hell's going to happen now?" I muttered to myself, hands clutching the remaining sanity in my head.

"It looks like you're about to cry. Shall I console you?" Pod006 said without changing its mechanical tone.

"Rather than you, I'd rather be consoled by 2B," I replied almost instantly.

It beeped back. "Confirmation: Alright. Contacting unit 2B…"

"Pardon?" I said.

"This is 2B," A brown hologram said. "Did something happen?" Her question was of worry but monotonic at the same time.

"Xeran wishes for you to comfort him." Pod 006 waved the projection near my face. "Suggestion: 2B should say consoling words."

2B tucked her head and thought hard. "Consoling words…" I can make out that she was crossing her arms below where the video couldn't reach.

"Umm, why exactly are we consoling Xeran-san for?" It was 9S' voice from the background.

The video panned out and shifted to 9S. The moment the video zoomed out I felt doom looming at me.

Pod 006 spoke. "Xeran was about to cry—"

"Where are you guys right now?" I cut the Pod off. "Where are you heading?"

"Uh—" The boy was hit with a tazer. "We saw the target and followed it here." He turned his head left to right before he addressed me. "Right now we're in a narrow path surrounded by ruined buildings."

"A narrow path? Are there rusting stairs and huge metal beams there? Or a rusting school bus? Where you ambushed by machines? Did you see...anything there?" I asked without breathing.

"Yes, we were ambushed by enemies but 2B took care of them. There's a bunch of rusting stairs attached to the buildings if that's what you're saying. No metal beams here. By anything…" He started searching for the surroundings. "Well, I saw some things like a shoe and some neatly organized piles of papers a while ago."

No doubt. The path towards the underground machine lair. They can't go there. They can't. Not without me. "Don't move from—"

"9S!" 2B shouts. Her voice was away from the mic. I couldn't see her from the camera's angle. Don't tell me she went ahead?

9S moved away from the cams as soon as he heard her voice filled with emotion. "What's wrong, 2B?!"

I see 9S running. Pod 042 followed him while maintaining the video call. I saw the metal beams from 9S' background. I wanted to shout 'Don't move' but I know he won't listen. So I remained seated on this huge rock while waiting for the reason why 2B shouted…but I'm sure the reason why she shouted was because of THOSE lying on the path.

9S halted short after. His blindfold wasn't able hide the surprise showing on his face.

"These are…android bodies…?" 2B asked calmly.

"Analysis: They were destroyed by local enemy machines." Pod042 said.

"What are these…doing here?" 9S knelt down and examined the bodies.

"Reason: Unknown." Pod042 answered.

"It's like they were gathered here." 9S continued.

They really showed less emotion in seeing the corpses of their own comrades. I expected as much but this level of indifference scared me. I tightened my resolve and stood up.

"Don't move from there." It felt like I was now burning twice the energy. "I'll go there so wait for me!"

"Eh? But if we wait here the target might run away." 9S said.

"It's dangerous for you to move alone. We'll head back to your location." 2B suggested.

"Then return immediately." I almost bit my tongue in haste.

"But the target will…" 9S began his protest. "If we go back, we might lose the signal on the target."

I saw 2B speechless, after all their effort to corner the mouse of course they can't let the target get away just because I said something unreasonable.

But still, I can't let them enter that place. "It's my order! Get back here now!" I said like a spoiled king.

9S and 2B froze. Now both of them didn't utter a word. I felt remorse as I showed my authority against them.

"Inadvisable." A mechanical female voice echoed. "Analysis: It is a more practical approach to destroy the target before returning."

"Agreed. Said approach will remove the possibility of losing the target." Pod042 followed.

My Pod-hatred meter skyrocketed.

"Fine. But at least stay there and wait for me! Watch if it moves." I nonverbally instructed Pod 006 to give me the rifle while returning the flask to it. "I doubt it will. It won't move if you don't, so my suggestion is DON' ." The communication lines closed before I heard another objection.

The riffle didn't show up. The nerves near my temples hammered wildly.

Pod 006 stared at me. "It is greatly suggested that Xeran rests. If you travel from here—"

I grabbed its metallic body like a stuff toy to crush. "Shut up and do as I say damn it! You think I'm doing this without a reason?!"

I heard a beeping whimper and the gun showed up out of thin air. "Analysis: Xeran's body cannot handle the heat from the desert with such condition. You will collapse from exhaustion before you reach the destination."

"Like I care about my well-being at this crucial moment." I strapped the gun behind me. "If I just stop this event then consider ending A and B no more." Such thought made me ecstatic. No amount of exhaustion could possibly stop me.

I set out to see the height of this entrance from the sunlit ground that was made of sand. It was higher than what I saw in the game. Acrophobia wounded my eagerness.

"Pod, glide me down there." I pointed at the middle of the desert. I know what Pod estimated was going to be a fact if I crossed this buffer-zone of a desert. So my not so bright idea was for Pod to carry me like it does to 9S and 2B.

A handlebar formed as Pod 006' clasped its two bigger hands. I grabbed and gripped it with every ounce of strength I had. Falling to a sand dune probably won't hurt but that wasn't what I was afraid of. The sensation of falling, I wasn't on good terms with such feeling.

I walked a few steps then my foot kissed the ground goodbye. I could feel my weight transfer below me when Pod 006 decided to glide away. I closed my eyes before I see the air I'm walking in right now. However, closing my eyes didn't change the point that I had little power left to keep hanging.

"Analysis: With Xeran's current weight, this Pod can carry you towards the buildings instead of the desert." Pod 006 said.

"No. Land me in the middle. I don't think my grip will last that long," I said from the gaps of my teeth. I was desperately holding on to the handle. That's how much strength I have left with this heat exhaustion.

"Affirmative."

I felt the wind passing me faster than before. Pod must've picked up the speed. But it still feels like forever waiting for sand to touch my boots.

"Ugh— sh*t—" My hands were slipping from the handle. The sweat on my palms served as oil. My left arm held on tight while my right arm was now swinging freely on air. I opened my eyes to see how high we were now. The ground was close to 4 feet.

The moment I opened my left palm, the awareness of falling down the ground made me want to pee on air. I landed on sand with little pain and rolled to lessen it more.

I stored air into my lungs and ran towards the forthcoming buildings. The sun was sipping out my energy with its radiance.

Pod 006 was awfully quiet beside me. I doubled my pace without a word of complaint from it.

Shadows of the building shielded me from the vampire sun. I wanted to take a rest by the swings near the transporter we just passed through. Right now, I can't feel anything but the tight feeling hurting my lungs and my soon-to-drop leg muscles. I kept walking pass the uninteresting ruined buildings, using the sniper as a crane.

"This…" I claimed some short breaths. "…must be the shoe he was talking about." I said shoe but I was seeing two of them half buried in sand. One was an illusion created by exhaustion. The earth felt like it was trembling, too, but this must also be due to me being tired out. "Come on, we're near." I dragged my body to at least walk a hundred more steps.

"Query: How does Xeran know that we're near?" Pod broke its silence.

"Because 9S said so," I said, wasting what little energy I had left.

I saw a mountain of sand covering half of a building that has seen real disaster. It was a great camping site for a sniper but I am in no condition to climb it. The big space where machine lifeforms always ambush was on the other side. I corrected my hold on the riffle. "Are there enemies nearby?"

"Scanning the perimeter…" Pod and its signature orange light began working. "No machine lifeforms detected. Conclusion: Units 2B and 9S must've defeated the enemies."

"Good…that's good." I must've perspired the water I drank with all this excess sweating sticking to my clothes. I walked with courage along the ambush point near the remains of a bus.

Now, the place was filled with sand and buildings with crestfallen stairs. I recognized the place as this was the background when I talked to 9S earlier. "The android bodies…" Intense huffing followed before I continued. "…should be there."

The path was beginning to narrow and slope down. The sand was also getting harder as if I was walking on cement. Metal beams glorified the sand path towards the android graveyard.

"There, android corpse party." I tried making myself happy. But as soon as I looked around, the joke backfired. "Wait, where's 2B and 9S?"

"Locating said units…" Pod 006 projects to me the 3D map.

"…no..nonono…" All the determination I held to get here vanished like evaporating ethanol. What the Pod showed me…it showed me that they were ahead. Just below if I entered the lightless tunnel.

"I told them to wait…" I gritted my teeth. Not out of anger, but of desperation. I dashed right into the tunnel with my remaining strength. I might still stop them. Riding on that little hope, I ran. Metal rods from the broken building chunked my clothes and left a gnash on my arm. I should be on the lookout for tetanus but I didn't care anymore. My body feels heavy and my legs are being torn apart. My lungs were suffocating me but I couldn't help but shout.

"STOOOOOPPPPPPP!" I didn't understand what I was stopping the moment I saw what was transpiring.

Below my stand point, 2B and 9S stared blankly at me and there was a naked albino man that stood before them.

"Xeran-san!" 9S yelled from behind 2B.

I could hear 2B click her tongue as she eyed on the enemy. She kept my shout in mind.

The foreign entity also took note of what I said. It stopped and stood still. The moment I saw that it did, my eyes locked on it. "…Adam…" I gulped the name.

Adam's eye, that wasn't covered by his long hair, burrowed my very being. His eyes weren't glowing red like the machines' but it felt as if it shone with utmost innocence and danger. "…HU…MAN…"

My legs gave up. I suddenly sat on the sandy platform, the riffle clanging flat beside be. His voice was a mute man who recently learned how to speak. It was ragged but it was so clear to me, who was a lot of feet away. I couldn't make up the emotion building in me as I heard the word 'human'. Exhaustion was catching up and queasiness was clogging my breathing.

"2B! The machine identified him! We have to destroy the machine!" 9S's aggression sounded hazy.

"But his orders—"

"KATANA…DODGE… ANDROIDS…DESTROY…"

"2B!"

Many battle cries were ringing in my ears. The sand rivers that flowed down the destroyed buildings were in tune with my breathing, slow and steady. Pod 006 was blaring within my peripheral vision.

 _Gotta stop them. No matter what, gotta stop them._

I reminded myself why I ran here despite my breaking body. The dancing muscles in my legs prevented any leg movements. I was ready to cry with the numbing pain accompanying the cramps.

 _Pull your head out of your goddamned ass and move, you f*cking idiot!_

I began reaching forward until my belly met the floor. I snatched the gun beside me and I soldier-crawled towards the tip of the platform, disregarding Pod 006 who tried to stop my stupidity. I know if I stopped the two, causalities may haunt me for as long as I have the memory. But I ignored the thought, because crazy humanoid enemy machines kidnapping and slowly killing me was far scarier than revivable dead YoRHa units. Selfish, I understood, but what choices do I have?

I reached the tip of the platform and scoped on the 3 white heads. "I TOLD YOU IDIOTS TO STOP!" My throat exploded like a bomb.

But…every inch of my voice was for naught.

2B and 9S stared blankly at me and there was a naked albino man in a pool of blood. Just like my resolve to change everything, it was dead on the ground. I didn't remove my sight on them, my gun remained aim despite the futility.

Then, strands of light started to grow from Adam. Another figure clawed its way out from the dead body. It had the same figure as the dead one.

"…Eve…" I said, deprived of strength.

The living twin moved his head the moment I whispered the name. Its red eyes were on me, looking at me. As he did, I could hear Pod 006' sirens behind me.

2B and 9S drew their swords, but I already know this. Everything. Everything that will happen… I was too late. Like a movie in slow motion, I helplessly watched what was about to happen.

Eve grabbed Adam and carried him like a fallen comrade. He lets out a sharp cry that shook the vicinity. Blocks of cement began to rain down on 2B and 9S.

"Xeran-san!" 9S shouted in the middle of the area.

Their previous entry path collapsed and there was no way to get to me now.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" I roared my frustration. 2B and 9S flinched as if they forgot the meteors of falling building crumbs.

"If those idiots just listened…" No, that's not it. It wasn't their fault. They were destined to be here. I should've known that. "If only…" I felt the shaking ground. "If only I was faster…!" It's my legs. They were at fault. It didn't run fast enough.

The platform trembled stronger.

I couldn't stop Adam and Eve's birth, couldn't stop 2B and 9S from reaching this place, and couldn't kill that one stupid machine. Those were enough evidence to say that I have no power to stop game events from happening. How stupid was I to think I could change things?

 _What's wrong?! Did you forget all your strength in your other pair of panties?!_

I began to snap back to reality as if a switch was flipped within me.

"Warning: This area is dangerous. We should leave immediately," Pod 006 said.

Eve's shout was like a grenade that exploded beside me. White noise still reverberated in my ears but I still got the pieces of speech from Pod 006.

I tried to move my cramping feet. Intense pain almost made me scream. "I can't move! Drag me towards the other side of the tunnel!"

Pod 006 picked me up from the shoulder. It began dragging me by lifting up my torso. I see my feet making trails in the sand as I get dragged off like a sack.

Pieces of cement fell as Pod 006 dragged me off towards the end of the tunnel. I return to the dark once more. As of the moment, my eyes were blind as it adjusted to the darkness. I saw sand and blocks of stones erasing my trails. Just a bit more and we'll be out soon.

As I looked up, a huge chunk of cement was about to crush me starting from my head. I thought I saw my life flash through me when thought of getting squashed. I couldn't move my two legs and everything moved slowly. I had the will to move but my body didn't.

"Pod—"

"Activating Pod program."

It happened fast. A huge amount of invisible force pushed me out of the tunnel before I got to finish a word. My body swam to the floor of sand and the rifle flew further away from me. As soon as I stopped skidding away from the tunnel, I sat up and saw Pod006 a few meters away from me…being buried alive. Clouds of dust from the cave-in came towards me. Blinded by the dust storm, I felt something hard hitting my head. Everything else went black.

* * *

-VISUALIZATION LOST-

-URGENT REDEPLOYMENT OF VISUALS-

-MAPPING COORDINATES OF SPECIMEN-

-COORDINATES FOUND-

-SPECIMEN SURVIVAL RATE: 84%-

-URGENT CONFIRMATION OF SPECIMEN'S SURVIVAL-

-…THIS ISN'T FUN…-

-…NOT FUN…-

-FOR NOW, SHALL WE PLAY WITH THE ANDROIDS?-

-PLAYING WITH ANDROIDS IS FUN-

* * *

 **AN:** I did warn you that you'd hate it but this update kinda makes me giggle. By the by, everyone must've heard of the probably-the-GOTY-edition of Nier:Automata. I saw a 1 hour playthrough and I got captivated by the hyper-realistic animation. I hope they added some story details tho...but I doubt it. So, this chapter is to celebrate the game release. I've never wrote anything this fast-paced before. Tell me if it was too fast or if it lacked important details (I already know it's disappointing but you can say that, too). Cheers to the new Nier:A edition and thanks for reading!


	9. V2hvIGFyZSB5b3U

_A lone man strangled one of the twins and lifted her with brute strength. His eyes showed emotions of hate as he placed more force into his hands._

" _Popola!" The twin with dishevelled red hair drew a huge sword._

"… _don't…Devola…!" Popola squeezed her voice out."…our sins…will increase…"_

"… _but!"_

"… _please!...calm…down…!"_

"… _kill…!"_

 _As soon as he said that, it was as though he was hit by a stun gun to the jaw. The person he was strangling with his inhuman strength was gradually put down and his grasp to her was undone. Racked with the terrible headache, he clenched his head and stepped away, little by little._

 _The twins saw the abnormal behaviour and took advantage of it. "Devola, now!"_

 _In sync, the twins punched the 2 meter guy to the solar plexus._

 _He couldn't retaliate. He tried to breathe but couldn't. All he could do was crouch in pain and lay unconscious on the sands of the oasis._

What woke me up was the wave of sand that swept on my face. I squint my eyes awake. I was cheek to cheek with the familiar brown sand. Swaying grass populated my vision and a tall coconut tree was at the background. As I summed it up, I slept at an oasis somewhere in the desert.

I can hear splashes of water from behind me. I tried to move, back now lying down on sand. The moment I thought I could use my hands, it dawned at me. My hands were tied up behind me.

"I caught it! I caught it, Popola!" A high-spirited voice joined the splash.

"Alright. With this, we don't have to worry about his food…probably…" An uncertain voice answered.

…Accessing database: Failed…

Popola…? I don't remember any name like that in the game—

…Reconnecting…

– but it sounds familiar.

…unauthorized connection error…rebooting sequence…

* * *

 **AN:** He ain't dead. Please don't kill him off. Anyway, this is just a preview. Finally had some time to get my hands typing. Will continue this soon.


End file.
